Versailles
by nay.hem
Summary: [Cap 4 UP!]França, séc XVIII. Ele era um nobre manipulador. Ela,uma burguesa de sangue quente. E quando há classes sociais distintas, uma rainha furiosa e pessoas vingativas em seu caminho, a Revolução Francesa se torna o menor de seus problemas.[DG UA]
1. Versailles

_França, séc XVIII.Ele era um nobre manipulador; ela, uma burguesa de sangue quente. Mas quando há classes sociais diferentes, uma rainha furiosa e pessoas vingativas querendo acabar com eles, a Revolução Francesa era o menor de seus problemas._

_Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, e alguns são reais. Os lugares são verdadeiros e os títulos também, obedecendo às regras de sucessão da nobiliarquia francesa e britânica do século XVIII._

_---------x----------_

**Versailles, França**

**_1789_**

O burburinho no salão cessou imediatamente quando o rei foi anunciado, e com ele a música alegre dos violinos. Não que o monarca fosse o destaque, mas sua esposa sim; ela - a dama do luxo e da luxúria: _Maria Antonieta da Áustria e da Lorena, rainha da França_.

A rainha - odiada pelos burgueses, desprezada pelo povo e suportada pela nobreza - descia a escadaria com uma nova tendência da moda parisiense. Seu penteado, uma peruca branca presa num suporte de arame, fazia a cabeça da mulher parecer um bolo de casamento. A madame déficit, como era conhecida pelo povo devido aos seus gastos exorbitantes, percorreu rapidamente o salão do Palácio de Versailles com os olhos. Sorriu com os lábios tintos para o jovem marquês, que segurava uma taça do melhor vinho de Bordeaux. Ele levantou a taça e deu um meio sorriso, à guisa de cumprimento.

_Antonieta, Antonieta... Você é tola._

Ela segurou o vestido de várias camadas, desceu com o queixo erguido; abrindo os braços como se quisesse abarcar toda a nobreza francesa ali presente. À medida que a conversa fútil era retomada, a rainha desvencilhou-se das damas de companhia e, logicamente, de seu marido. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente do homem que olhara, pretendendo assustá-lo.

Como se fosse fácil assustar Draco Malfoy, Marquês de Worcester,descendente de reis da Grã-Bretanha.

"Achei que não viria; há tempos que não o vejo, caríssimo. As más línguas diziam que o célebre marquês de Worcester, ao contrário do generoso Duque de Beaufort, esquecera-se do sangue francês." - disse com os olhos estreitos, a rainha.

Ela mediu-o dos pés à cabeça. Estava mais bonito que nunca; as feições masculinas foram realçadas com o passar dos anos. Os olhos cinzas pareciam zombar de sua ira, num esgar de sadismo disfarçado... estaria ele se divertindo ao vê-la nervosa?

Talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação. Nunca conseguira entender pelos olhos o que se passava na cabeça dele; o único que não se rendera

à soberania de Antonieta. Era perfeitamente claro que ela desejava uma explicação para o sumiço do belo nobre - sumiço este de cinco anos, sem uma única carta.

" Sentiu minha falta, Majestade?" - respondeu, zombeteiro, o loiro. - "Meu pai gosta mais de falsidades que eu. Com certeza ele apreciaria seu novo... _penteado_." ele olhou de esguelha para o cabelo da rainha, e sorriu com escárnio.

Nunca respeitara aquela mulher cheia de artimanhas. Ela deitara-se com metade de Versailles, e todos cediam à sua vontade.

Menos ele.

E era a ele que a mulher perseguia desde que se conheceram, fazia pouco menos de dez anos. Ele tinha, agora, uns vinte e sete.

_A idade perfeita_, pensou ela,_ que combina o encanto da juventude com a segurança da maturidade_.

Ela já era um pouco mais velha - na casa dos trinta - mas ninguém sabia ao certo sua idade porque ela não permitia.

" Estou furiosa com você, não tente zombar de mim, Draco."

" Não zombo. E, por favor Majestade, não me chame pelo nome. Não temos intimidade suficiente." - disse ele, provocativo.

" Eu sou a Rainha, posso chamá-lo até de Verme pro salão inteiro ouvir, se eu quiser." - respondeu perigosamente, a mulher. Seus olhos ardiam em chamas; se de desejo ou fúria, é incerto.

Talvez os dois.

" Tente." - replicou serenamente o homem, encarando-a com o mar tempestuoso que eram seus olhos indecifráveis em segundos. Vendo que a rainha nada dizia, ele riu, pegou outra taça de vinho e girou nos calcanhares, dando as costas à mulher mais poderosa da Europa. "Nunca tive vocação pra palhaço. Agora com licença, preciso falar com uma pessoa.".

Ele saiu andando, rindo-se por dentro da expressão da rainha. Ela sabia do que ele era capaz, Draco tinha certeza. Apesar do fato de que suas atividades em Badminton House (a casa de Lucius Malfoy, seu pai - o Duque de Beaufort) eram absolutamente secretas, no Palácio ela ouvira rumores dos ardis do jovem. Ele conseguira provocar a renúncia de um cardeal e o enforcamento de uma meretriz - tudo quando ele tinha uns dezenove anos. O cardeal o enganara numa aposta de muitos francos, obviamente sem saber com quem lidava. Draco, para receber o dinheiro e de quebra vingar-se, fez o homem mais poderoso da Igreja francesa renunciar - _como_ o fez, ninguém sabe. Já a meretriz... esta tentara o artifício da chantagem; mas tivera tanta pressa em fazê-lo que se esqueceu dos próprios pecados.

_E o pescoço dela era realmente bonito... _

_Que desperdício._

_--------------------_

" Virginia, levá-la a essa festa é como jogar um cordeiro aos lobos! Eles a reconhecerão!" - dizia o moreno, na tentativa de dissuadir a mulher ruiva. O palácio estava a apenas alguns metros de distância, e a carruagem se aproximava rapidamente.

Mas ela estava resoluta.

"Não interessa, Harry! Eu vou!"

" Sabia que você pode ser condenada ao enforcamento por invadir uma festa da nobreza?"

" Sim."

" E você sabe que enforcamento significa _morte_, não sabe?"

" Obviamente. "

" Então não vá! " - ele virou a irmã do melhor amigo, segurando-a pelos braços. Seus olhos verdes fitaram-na com intensidade. " Não suportaria perdê-la."

" Você não vai me perder, Harry. É só uma festa!" desvencilhou-se a ruiva. Não conseguia encarar os olhos dele por muito tempo.

" Uma festa da nobreza, do tipo fútil e ridículo que ocorre em Versailles. E você é burguesa, pra eles é a ralé... lembra-se? Acorde, Virginia!"

" Ralé que paga todos aqueles vinhos caros! Tenho mais direito de ir à festa que eles, Harry." ela virou-se de frente para o moreno e colocou seu rosto entre as duas mãos pequenas. " Eu ficarei bem. Colin estará lá para me ajudar, não se preocupe."

" Creevey gosta tanto de festas quanto eles, ele mal vai lembrar que você está lá."

" Isso não vai acontecer. Você sabe, todos o conhecem. Ele vai me apresentar como uma condessa, prima dele, que viera visitá-lo. Nada suspeito, vocês fazem isso o tempo todo!"

Ele suspirou, resignado. Nada faria aquela mulher maluca mudar de idéia.

" Está bem. Mas eu vou com você... Onde Colin está?"

" Na carruagem da frente. "

Harry olhou para fora da pequena janela, para certificar-se da presença de Creevey, e suspirou novamente. Ele mesmo, Harry Potter, era um nobre, mas afastara-se da corte desde a chegada de Maria Antonieta. Era amigo dos Weasley, uma rica familia burguesa, que desprezava a nobreza e queria distância dela - como todos os burgueses da época.

Exceto Virginia Weasley.

A ruiva, de pele tão branca que dava inveja à neve, desprezava a aristocracia e seus abusos; mas queria usufruir dos benefícios que custeava.

_Nada mais justo do que ir a uma festa que eu sustento, _pensou ela. _OK... não só eu, mas certamente todos os burgueses!_

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

" Fique quieta...ouço vozes."

Ela aprumou-se ao perceber que carruagem parara. Um homem, provavelmente guarda do rei, olhou para dentro da carruagem em que ela e Harry estavam, desconfiado. Eles o encararam de cabeça erguida, mas prenderam a respiração. Segundos tensos se passaram, até que o homem afastou-se e a carruagem começou a se mover; enquanto eram abertos os portões do Palácio de Versailles.

_---------x----------_

**N/A:** Tive essa idéia do nada, simplesmente porque queria escrever... foi um impulso. Mando o capítulo pra teste; se alguém se interessar, eu continuo..)

Sugestões são bem-vindas! ( to a fim de mudar o sumário, se puderem me ajudar, agradeço!)


	2. Reencontros

**Cap 2. Reencontros**

" Harry! Há quanto tempo não o vejo!!" - disse a loira.

" Luna? Realmente, faz alguns anos... Como vai? Ouvi dizer que se casou com o Conde de Paris em Veneza." - respondeu o moreno. Luna fora uma de suas melhores amigas na infância; e, como ele, achava ridículo esse preconceito entre classes.

"Bem, obrigada. Sim, me casei. Estive em Veneza desde mamãe faleceu, você deve se lembrar. Conheci meu marido numa gôndola, veja só, e foi paixão à primeira vista. Casamos por lá mesmo. Quem é sua convidada?" perguntou, olhando para Ginny.

" Uma amiga..err.. prima... do... Visconde de Vichy!" respondeu Harry,embaraçado.

" Colin? Ele tem uma prima? Mas ela não tinha morrido?" - perguntou a loira, astutamente.

" Sim... Bem.. Não... Quero dizer... Essa é outra!"

Luna olhou de um para o outro, e franziu o cenho.

" Eu me mudei para a Itália, passei uns anos por lá...mal cheguei a conhecer Colin, deve ser por isso que não me conhece. É... isso... voltei agora de Milão." respondeu Ginny.

" Certo... É...Virginia, não é?" - perguntou a loira, ao que a ruiva assentiu. " Pode me emprestar Harry por um minuto?"

"Claro. Vou pegar vinho, e vocês conversam à vontade."

" Ginny, não saia daí. Versailles é grande, você pode se perder." avisou o moreno, ao passo que era conduzido para um lugar afastado por Luna Lovegood, Condessa de Paris.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar de "tome-cuidado-Ginny-ou-você-vai-se-meter-em-encrenca", enquanto ela virava para pegar a bebida.

_Viu, Harry, nada de ruim aconteceu._

-------------------

Primeiro saiu um velho de aparência horrenda daquela passagem alternativa que levava a um dos quartos do palácio; e logo depois veio a mulher de cabelos lisos. Ela ajeitou a roupa, mas parou de chofre quando ouviu duas vozes conversando em tom urgente. Ela sabia que nunca era demais conhecer os segredos dos outros moradores da corte; sempre havia algo pútrido que poderia ser guardado em troca de favores. Cho surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz do amado, e escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna para ouvir a conversa.

" Diga, Condessa."

" Sem títulos, por favor... você me conhece há mais tempo que meu marido. Agora , me diz como você traz uma burguesa, Harry?! A Versailles! E logo ela?"

" Como você sabe quem ela é?

" Ela é inconfundível, você sabe.. Agora explique-se!"

" Tentei convencê-la a não vir, Luna, eu juro! Mas parece que é mais fácil parar uma manada de rinocerontes do que parar aquela maluca!"

" Você sabe que ela corre riscos, não sabe?"

" Claro, e ela também. Mas você não vai nos denunciar, não é?"

" Não diga besteiras, Potter. Você me irrita, mas não te odeio - ainda - a ponto de ver você naquela prisão, a Bastille."

O moreno riu, aliviado.

" Ainda não, mas logo mais você odiará. Metade da corte já odeia."

" Isso é bem provável. Agora precisamos convencê-la a sair daqui o mais rápido possível; ela é uma péssima atriz e não engana nem a mim, que sou distraída... Imagina se encontrar alguém mais atento."

" Eu não consigo convencê-la, Luna, tente você... Sou novo demais para morrer a pontapés... Ou quase isso."

" Não exagere, Harry."

" Não estou exagerando...ela é pirada mesmo."

" Certo, então escolha bem rápido: prefere arriscar brigar com ela ou ter a certeza de que irá para Bastille?"

Harry suspirou; ela estava certa. Havia rumores de burgueses revolucionários; se os guardas pegassem Ginny, prenderiam-no por tabela. Afinal, ele a trouxera sabendo que não era permitido, e era crime contra o rei invadir o palácio real - tal como ajudar um _criminoso_. Isso o mandaria direto para a prisão de criminosos políticos, sob suspeita de conspiração. Se Ginny fosse levada à força por ele, sabe-se lá o que ela faria - na melhor das hipóteses, ele levaria uma bronca seguida de fuga dela. E na pior das hipóteses...

Bom, era melhor não pensar na pior das hipóteses.

" OK, vamos lá."

Voltaram rapidamente para onde haviam deixado a ruiva, mas surgira um problema.

" Harry...cadê ela?

_Uma burguesa solta no castelo? Os guardas precisam saber disso. Agora._

-------------------

"Você não pode beber deste vinho." avisou uma voz às suas costas, num sussurro, de modo que ninguém os ouvisse; era uma voz tão masculina quanto cortante. Seu dono encostara-se nela por trás ao passo que a mão dele percorria o braço da mulher, parando na taça em sua mão. Então, de forma delicada e perigosa, ele tirou o vinho dela e pousou-o na mesa.

Ela tremeu, mas procurou não transparecer. Pegou sua taça novamente e se virou, deparando-se provavelmente com a pessoa que ela menos queria ver: O Marquês de Worcester.

Definitivamente, ela não queria ver Draco Malfoy em Versailles, pois se tinha alguém que a denunciaria sem pestanejar, era ele... Só pela diversão de vê-la se debatendo na forca.

Ela o conhecera na adolescência, no mercado de tecidos; e lembrava-se bem do escárnio com o qual o garoto e o pai tratavam a família dela. A visita dos Malfoy aos Weasley era até freqüente, pois afinal, esta família era a melhor no mercado de tecidos da França - e claro, Malfoy's só usam o melhor. O pai de Draco, Duque de Beaufort, era arrogante até o último fio de seda de suas roupas. Ele, Draco, era apenas um ano mais velho que ela; e foi quem fez Virginia ter admiração e ódio ao mesmo tempo pela aristocracia. Ele fora embora para a Inglaterra uns anos depois; com sorte não se lembraria da ruiva.

"E pode me iluminar com a razão disso, marquês?"

"Ora, você sabe muito bem, Weasley. Porque você não tem o sangue nobre, tem sangue sujo."

Virginia gelou. É, pelo visto ele lembrava.

" Como me reconheceu, Malfoy?"

Ao ouvir isso, Draco riu; só ela era petulante a ponto de chamá-lo de Malfoy; o comum entre os nobres era tratar-se pelo título. Pegou-a pelo cotovelo e disse:

" Só uma burguesa usaria na corte um vestido do verão passado. Venha comigo até os jardins, poderemos conversar melhor. Não vou te delatar, dou minha palavra de honra."

" Não tenho nada pra conversar com você, Malfoy, e não confio na sua palavra. Me solta!"

" Não. Venha logo. Tenho muitos atributos célebres, mas não sou reconhecido exatamente pela paciência."

" Se você não me soltar eu grito!"

" Grite então. Mas saiba que um escândalo na corte já é meio caminho andado... em direção à forca." - replicou o loiro, de forma simples. Diante de tal argumento, a ruiva calou-se; mas sua raiva era notável: havia fogo na respiração pesada e nos olhos cor de chocolate.

" Seja rápido, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo."

" Fique quieta; não é como se você estivesse na posição de dar ordens..." - zombou ele.- "Mas pode deixar, não faço muita questão da sua presença por muito tempo."

A ruiva apenas bufou. Seguiram pelo salão e saíram para o jardim enorme, que de tão grande era dividido em ruas e avenidas cheias de árvores, fontes e labirintos de plantas. Agora estavam no Parterre d'Eau, uma espécie de pátio gigantesco - como tudo em Versailles - em direção à Avenue de Trianon, onde ficava a grande fonte Bassin de Neptune. À noite, quase nada se via, pois em volta havia pouquíssima iluminação devido às árvores frondosas. Era um bom lugar para uma conversa sigilosa.

A fonte era imensa, e composta por uma parte quase retangular, ligada a um meio círculo exatamente na metade do comprimento. Vindo da parte externa, uma passarela adentrava a água profunda, permitindo ao visitante acesso a uma ilhota no centro de Bassin de Neptune; e Draco levou Virginia para lá.

" O que vai fazer, Malfoy? Me afogar?" - perguntou ela; meio sarcástica e meio receosa.

" Não me tente com essas idéias, eu não tinha pensado nisso. " - respondeu o loiro, encarando a agora desconfiada ruiva. " Olha aqui mulher, se eu quisesse te matar teria feito sem você perceber."

A ruiva riu.

" Ah claro, como eu nunca ouvi falar em Draco Malfoy, o Marquês da Morte?" - replicou a ruiva, zombeteira. Draco revirou os olhos e ignorou o comentário dela.

" O que você está fazendo aqui em Versailles? Espionagem? Isso é crime... Quem te trouxe? "

" Cuide da sua vida medíocre e fútil de marquês, certo? O que eu faço da _minha vida_ é problema única e exclusivamente meu, Malfoy. "

" Não se você for enforcada. Aí o problema é da sua família, que vai ter que te enterrar. Além disso, você encostou em mim, terei que jogar essa roupa fora."

_" Não ouse _falar da minha família! E quanto à roupa, jogue fora! Não é você quem paga, mesmo."

Draco abriu a boca para responder que ele não usava um tostão de Versailles; mas fechou-a quando viu, atrás de Ginny, um ponto de luz a apenas alguns metros de distância. Era provavelmente uma lamparina, e ia na direção deles. Aparentemente, a ruiva não vira a luz.

_Merda. Pense rápido, Draco._

" O que foi, o gato comeu sua língua?"

_" _Weasley, cale a boca e entre na fonte!" - sussurrou ele.

" O quê?!"

" Rápido! Alguém vem vindo!"

" Não pode ser entre as árvores?"

" Não dá tempo de ir até lá!"

" E se a gente corresse?"

" Quer saber? Respire fundo!"

" Malfoy! O que você vai fazer?"

Em uma fração de segundo, Draco puxou firmemente a ruiva para perto de si, beijou-a e aproveitou-se da surpresa dela para entrar na água (carregando-a junto) o mais silenciosamente que pôde.

O loiro abriu os olhos na água cristalina e separou sua boca da dela, mas sem soltá-la; tal ação mantinha ambos no fundo da fonte. Ela tinha uma cara tão hilária, de espanto misturado com raiva e confusão, que ele teria rido muito em outras circunstâncias.

_Precisamos ficar na água tempo suficiente. Senhor, faça essa ruiva imbecil segurar o fôlego, ou afogo ela aqui mesmo._

_E você sabe que eu afogo..._

_Mesmo._

Draco levou um dedo à boca, num sinal de silêncio, e apontou para cima. Ginny acompanhou seu dedo com o olhar e fez sinal com a cabeça de que entendera a mensagem. Nem tinha como não entender, agora que a luz aproximava-se com grande rapidez e já iluminava a superfície da água.

Aparentemente, a pessoa ouvira os dois.

_"Ai meu Deus..." _Virginia pensou_. "Sou uma mulher morta."_

---------**x**----------

**N/A:** Recebi duas reviews motivadoras! Obrigada! Fiquei tão feliz que escrevi dois capítulos no mesmo dia; talvez pra compensar minha ausência durante a próxima semana. Estarei na Argentina, esquiando, enquanto a maioria de vcs volta às aulas de matemática...\o/

Tento adaptar os costumes da época, os escândalos, a geografia, os castelos, casas e os títulos de nobreza. Foi muito difícil encontrar um título digno do Draco, li praticamente tudo que havia na internet sobre condes, duques, marqueses e viscondes da Europa pré-revolucionária. Quase tudo é verídico; Badminton House, por exemplo, é onde o esporte Badminton foi inventado, e é até hoje a morada dos duques de Beaufort. Tenho um mapa por satélite de Versailles, com todos os detalhes e nomes das áreas. **Se quiserem algo para ilustrar a fic **com detalhes, eu passo o site, é só pedir..não demora pra carregar e é online..)

Susu Potter: _Nunca vi o filme Maria Antonieta, mas gosto muito de história; pra mim a veracidade dá um toque especial à fic. Já viu O Enigma do Colar? É bacana..inteligente e verídico! Sobre a continuação da história...Depende de vcs sim, pq isso me motiva a escrever! E sobre a disputa H-G-D, não garanto que realmente aconteça, nem mesmo que Ginny e Draco fiquem juntos. Não curto previsibilidade, depende do meu humor. Geralmente lemos as fics querendo saber COMO o casal ficará junto; mas minha fic é diferente: é pra ler e saber SE eles ficarão juntos... tive fases DG e HG, não garanto nada...é tudo fase...embora eu tenha estacionado nas DG's há 2 anos...hehehe De qualquer forma, obrigada apelos elogios!_

_Nadeshiko Amamya:__ Que bom que se interessou! já que vcs pediram, eu continuo.. to empolgada mesmo e as palarvas estão fluindo com naturalidade.. tomara que continue assim! obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei hiper mega ultra feliz!_


	3. Dívida

**Cap 3. Dívida **

Os segundos dentro da fonte eram os mais longos que Ginny vivera até então. Ela fez um sinal de que não agüentava mais segurar o fôlego e queria subir à superfície. Draco, em resposta, apontou para luz e balançou a cabeça veementemente, para que ela não o fizesse; ele deveria subir primeiro e dar um sinal positivo. Era estranho ter um marquês na fonte,mas ainda mais estranho ter uma burguesa fazendo isso.

Ela fechou os olhos rapidamente e assentiu, soltando algumas bolhas de ar. Após alguns segundos infinitos, a luz se apagou; e a ruiva, que não agüentava mais, deu impulso para subir.

_Essa maluca vai nos matar!_

Ele puxou-a para baixo e subiu, respirando fundo logo que chegou à superfície; o dono da luz ainda estava lá, e certamente reconhecera o loiro. Antes mesmo que pudessem digerir a informação, viram a ruiva emergir.

- O que ela faz dentro de uma fonte com _você_, marquês? Ela é procurada pela guarda real em todo o castelo.

- Uma tentativa frustrada de afogamento, como você pode ver, _caríssimo _conde. Eu tentava afogá-la quando o senhor me interrompeu. - disse o loiro secamente, ironizando a parte do _caríssimo_.

- Tudo bem, Harry, ele quis me esconder; - disse Ginny, saindo da fonte e tirando a água dos cabelos. - e Malfoy, o Harry não vai me delatar, ele veio pra ajudar.

Os dois se entreolharam, e depois olharam pra ela com uma expressão incrédula.

- Ah, eu devia saber. - disse Draco revirando os olhos. - O Santo Potter, protetor dos invasores burgueses e criminosos ruivos... Foi você que a trouxe? Eu te disse, quando tínhamos onze anos, que você estava se envolvendo com gente problemática, não disse? E olha no que deu! Poderia ter nos matado!

Harry semicerrou os olhos, enquanto seus punhos se fechavam ao lado do corpo.

- Lave a boca para falar dos Weasley, marquês. Você não é digno de sequer _falar_ deles. E além do mais, se meteu nisso porque quis! Ginny, vamos, alguém nos denunciou e o palácio está em polvorosa diante de uma possível... _invasão revolucionária_... - comentou ele, denotando como ele achava absurda tal colocação; o moreno abraçou a ruiva pela cintura e puxou-a para _muito _perto, a fim de transmitir-lhe calor.

_Mas que indecência! Como ela permite que ele a toque dessa maneira? Até onde sei eles nem são prometidos um ao outro!_

- Sim, digamos que não estou me divertindo quanto imaginei. - respondeu ela, olhando de esguelha para o loiro molhado e pingando. Draco irritou-se mais ( ele não era uma das pessoas mais calmas do planeta) e num ato de pura infantilidade, jogou uma imensa quantidade de água nos dois, enquanto saía da fonte.

- Ops, desculpe...mau jeito. - disse o loiro, cinicamente.

- Seu cretino! Olha o que você fez! - reclamou ela esganiçada, olhando para a roupa de Harry; agora também ensopada.

- Não fiz nada, Weasley. Não tenho hábito de nadar em fontes de água, ainda mais se forem do castelo dos outros... Embora você certamente já tenha adquirido alguma prática, é claro. - desdenhou o moço com um meio sorriso e um ar superior. A mulher inflou o peito como um balão, no que seria um enorme ataque de fúria se não fossem as vozes que vinham de Parterre D'Eau.

- Vamos embora, Virginia, não dê atenção a ele. - sussurrou Harry, ao pé do ouvido dela, segurando-a pela cintura (para ela não voar em cima de Malfoy) e dando-lhe um beijo em seu rosto.

Uma raiva crescente surgira em Draco, e ele prontamente descobriu o motivo.

Ele_ odiava_ ser ignorado.

- Acho melhor vocês irem, pombinhos. A Guarda Real está vindo.

- Tenho umas perguntas a fazer a você, Malfoy, não pense que me esquecerei de fazê-las!

- Se não se apressar, suponho que as gritará para mim do patíbulo. - perguntou ele, fingindo desinteresse. (_N/A patíbulo é o estrado onde as pessoas sobem para ir à forca)_

- A companhia dos carrascos certamente seria melhor que a sua, Malfoy.

_O que essa ruiva quer, morrer?! Ou ir a Bastille, o que é pior, dado o que eles fazem lá dentro..._

- Ótimo, também me enchi de olhar para essa sua cara de pobre. Some da minha frente.

Ginny abriu a boca para responder que não era pobre coisa nenhuma, mas surgiu outra luz entre as árvores; na verdade, surgiram várias luzes. Apesar de estarem muito distantes, não havia mais tempo a perder: Harry puxou-a pelo braço e correu de encontro à rua lateral de Bassin De Neptune, chamada Rue de la Paroisse.

- Para onde estamos indo? - perguntou ela, correndo desabalada.

- Uma carruagem que Luna providenciou nos espera no cruzamento desta rua com o Boulevard du Roi! - respondeu ele, ofegante. Cerca de um ou dois minutos depois, eles adentraram o veículo, que partiu imediatamente.

- Ninguém nos seguiu, graças a Deus. - comentou o moreno, olhando aliviado para trás. Podiam descansar agora, pois os dois cavalos brancos corriam no lugar deles.

- Daqui seguimos para onde? - perguntou a ruiva, apesar de saber a resposta.

- Daqui iremos para o meu castelo, já que seus pais viajaram para a Inglaterra. Eles me pediram para não deixar você sozinha em casa, você sabe disso.

- Eu já sou suficientemente grande, Harry, tenho 26 anos!

- Desculpe-me Ginny, mas eu não ousaria desobedecer a Sra. Weasley. - respondeu o morendo, fingindo seriedade. - Eu tenho amor à vida... e além disso, quero um suéter no Natal.

_--------------------_

Draco estava irritadíssimo.Tivera que explicar o porquê de estar todo molhado durante uma festa umas cinco vezes - à guarda real, à rainha, ao rei, ao cardeal e lógico, à intrometida da baronesa de Angers. Como não havia como usar a desculpa de que ele simplesmente caíra ( tinha um pequeno muro entre o chão e a fonte, não dava para simplesmente tropeçar e cair), tivera que fingir-se de bêbado e enrolar a todos. Por fim, eles se convenceram de que o marquês estava embriagado, e que estava caminhando pela passarela quando caíra na fonte.

Bufando, serviu-se de vinho que sempre mantinha em seu quarto, despiu-se e foi tomar um banho quente, levando a taça. Apoiando a mão uma de cada lado da banheira, ele olhou seu reflexo no grande espelho na parede oposta. Fazia isso todas as noites, era ótimo para refletir e fazer planos.

_Não basta ter que reencontrá-la depois de tantos anos que eu pensei estar livre para sempre daquele gnomo ruivo, entrar numa fonte suja por causa dela, aturar seus insultos com a vozinha de filhote de gralha que ela tem, ver aquela cena deplorável de __tentativa__ de cortejo entre ela e o Potter... (sim, tentativa, porque é óbvio que ela não quer nada com ele)... _

_Como se tudo isso não bastasse, ainda tenho que me fingir de bêbado para salvar a minha pele!_

_- A pele __dela__, você quer dizer _- disse uma vozinha na sua cabeça. Draco acostumara-se com ela, que geralmente sugeria coisas que o colocavam numa enrascada depois. - _Você fez isso para salvar a pele dela._

_A __minha__ pele! - _ele rebateu, quase derrubando vinho na água.

_- Por que __sua__ pele? Você podia simplesmente ter incriminado a Weasley. - _a voz continuava questionando. _- Você não tinha nada a ver com isso, podia deixar ela ir para o inferno; mas não, ajudou a burguesinha... E de graça, ainda por cima._

_É mesmo... Eu praticamente salvei a vida dela. Ela está em dívida comigo! - _disse ele para si mesmo. Quem o olhasse conseguiria ver a indignação plantada no rosto com a barba por fazer, e o mandaria direto ao hospício.

_Deixe-me ver...o que poderia pedir em troca?_

Nesse instante Draco fechou os olhos devagar, para depois arregalá-los de repente; em seguida, engasgou com o vinho, tamanha a surpresa por ter aquele pensamento indevido.

_Não, isso nunca. Ela não tem sangue nobre._

Draco saiu da banheira após longos minutos, com uma decisão tomada.

Iria ao mercado de tecidos no dia seguinte, e não era por causa da seda.

**

* * *

****N/A:** capítulo beem curtinho...3 caps na mesma semana, ainda q curtos, tá de bom tamanho né? uauahauha nao escrevi mais por falta de tempo mesmo...mas eu gostei...tem várias partes aí que dão gancho para a história toda!Eu viajo sábado agora, e gostei tanto das reviews q nao consegui deixar de escrever pelo menos pra salvar vcs da curiosidade..hehehe p vou responder tudo! 

ALGUÉÉÉÉM me ajuda a fazer uma capa? tenho o Draco perfeito na minha cabeça...depoisss eu falo com interessados, se tiver

Kaliope S. Black _Vc não teve a idéia pq era pra ser minha...eu q tinha q escrever essa fic..e nao se preocupe, tem milhares de anos na história pra vc imaginar esses dois..\o/ que bom q ta gostando, fico feliz! obrigada!_

Angelica_: Sobre ser D/G...é, achoq vou continur minha linha de pensamento, o Draco é tipo oitenta vezes mas interessante q o nosso querido Potter! a Gnny merece alguém menos sonso! \o/ thanks por ler!_

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy_: Ooolha quem ressurge das cinzas!! Tudo bom moça? Nao vou demorar pra tualizar pq nao tem como o livro me decepcionar, como na outra fic...pq tipo essa eh UA! sem contar q to me cobrando bem menos..antes só postava caps de 2500 palavras ou mais, e essa pressão era desgastante...nao aguentei.. mas essa vai... obrigada!_

Ginny Danae Malfoy:_ É, pesquisei mesmo, mas agora q to me empolgando mais com a trama e menos com os fatos...algumas coisas podem sair meio atrapalhadas...hehehehe mas eh tudo pq to me apaixonando por essa fic! vou fazer o que puder pra ela ficar o melhor possível! obrigada!_

Lika Slytherin:_ Vou curtir a viagem sim, pode deixar! e volto com várias idéias pra escrever bastante! Agora q a trama acabou o jeito é escrever UA, né.. e Historia do brasil nao dá pra pôr totalmente numa UA q os caras sao ingleses...certoq pode mudar tudo, mas eu prefiro colocar os mesmos elementos básicos do livro, pra nao perder a mágica do personagem! thanks!_

Ana Raquel: _É, vcs me convenceram! coloquei o cap só pra vcs nao morrerem mesmo, de q me adianta leitores mortos? huahauahuaha valeu, continue lendo!_

Biazinha Malfoy_ :O cap ja tava praticamente pronto quando vc me mandou sua review...quase q vc fica sem resposta! Obrigada pelos elogios, e pode deixar q continuo!!eu me empolguei com essa fic! continue lendo, valeu!_


	4. Você e seus planos!

**Cap 4. Você e seus planos!**

A ruiva arrumava alguns tecidos de costas para a entrada do estabelecimento. Acabara de discutir com um comerciante folgado que queria aumentar o tamanho do tecido que compraria, medido na época em passos - passos dela, o que ele refutava. Dizia que uma pessoa pequena, com pernas pequenas, logicamente teria passos pequenos; e ele era prejudicado pelo tamanho da mulher. O homem exigia medir o tecido em seus próprios passos, coisa que qualquer ser humano em sã consciência negaria - já que ele era um holandês de uns dois metros de altura. Como conseqüência, ela queria explodir o primeiro ser humano que falasse a palavra "passos" num raio de mil milhas.

- Bom dia. - disse uma voz masculina na entrada.

- Bom dia, senhor. O que deseja? - disse a ruiva, forjando um sorriso tirado da prática mercantil e virando-se para o novo cliente. Ao fazer isso deparou-se com um sorriso malicioso e bufou. - Ah, é você. O que veio fazer aqui?

- O que uma pessoa vai fazer em um mercado de tecidos? Comprar tecidos, óbvio. - desdenhou Draco.

- Certo... escolha logo e vá embora, então.

- Isso é jeito de tratar um cliente importante, Weasley?

- Você só é importante para suas cortesãs, Malfoy. - retrucou a ruiva. _Respire fundo, Ginny, ele veio gastar vários francos, não se aborreça..._ - Estamos na primavera... Linho, talvez? O veludo ficaria pesado para a estação.

- Eu escolho, obrigada. - disse o loiro, com o rosto sério e educadamente, o que fez a ruiva franzir o cenho ainda que não dissesse nada.

Draco caminhava de costas para a mulher entre os vários rolos de tecidos finos, entre os quais estavam o linho, cetim, veludo, seda e muitos outros. A família Weasley fornecia produtos têxteis para a corte francesa há muitos anos, e era por conseguinte conhecida entre os nobres.

- Você não tinha uma pergunta a me fazer, Virginia?

Ginny gelou. Há anos ele não a chamava pelo primeiro nome... cinco anos, precisamente. No entanto, não deixou transparecer o arrepio e encarou-o com os olhos castanhos.

- Você me responderia com sinceridade?

- Dentro do possível.

- Sei... - desconfiou a ruiva, sem poder analisar os olhos do ruivo, já que este estava de costas. - Então, por que você voltou?

Draco parou, olhando atentamente a fivela de seus sapatos, para então levantar o rosto e dizer para os tecidos:

- Negócios, somente negócios.

- Você não está sendo sincero, Draco, eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém. - Ginny disse, descrente.

- Conhecia, Weasley, assim como eu julgava te conhecer também. Mas percebemos que repentinamente as pessoas mudam, não é? - respondeu ele friamente. Nesse instante, ele virou-se e encarou os olhos dela de forma penetrante por um segundo; durante o qual ela imaginou ver um certo rancor estampado nos olhos cinzas. No entanto, não pôde conferir se fora apenas impressão; logo depois, ele piscou várias vezes e voltou à inexpressão habitual.

- Certo, não vamos começar tudo isso de novo... Você sabe que sempre terminamos gritando e jogando vasos um no outro ou algo do gênero.

- Não estou começando nada, só respondi a sua pergunta. - disse ele em tom baixo.

- Certo... Por que você me ajudou ontem?

- Não foi gratuito. Quero algo em troca.

- Ah, claro, como eu pude ser ingênua e acreditar que você tinha feito isso por... ah, quer saber? Esquece... Diga, o que você quer de mim dessa vez, Malfoy?

- Não há necessidade nenhuma de se exaltar. O que você e seus amigos burgueses pensam da rainha, Weasley? - disse Draco, voltando a caminhar entre os tecidos.

- Eles a odeiam, obviamente. Ela gasta quase um quarto dos impostos que mandamos a Versailles em festas e vinhos, além daquela guerra imbecil na América que só nos deu prejuízos. Enquanto isso, vemos o povo francês pedindo esmola nas ruas e passando fome!

- O que você faria se eu pudesse desacreditar Maria Antonieta perante o rei e conseguir algumas reformas tributárias?

- Como assim?

- Não vou repetir, não sou papagaio! Você me ouviu muito bem. - respondeu ele impaciente. Draco conhecia a mulher, e sabia que um dos melhores jeitos de convencê-la era despertando sua irrefreável curiosidade.

- Certo. - respondeu ela, com um olhar desconfiado. - Se pudesse, provavelmente faria tudo ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo; mas quais as intenções de um nobre como você em reformas tributárias? Você não paga impostos!

- Se tiver interesse em saber, encontre-me hoje às nove horas, em minha casa. Lembra-se onde fica?

- Sim. É na Place Saint-Antoine de la Padoue.

- Isso mesmo. Receava seu esquecimento após todos esses anos. - disse ele baixo, fazendo a ruiva estremecer novamente. _Se ela lembrasse, ou me ajudaria mais facilmente ou me chutaria porta afora_.

- Não me esqueço do endereço nunca, Draco, assim posso evitá-lo sempre que puder. - respondeu a garota, em tom de desafio. Draco sorriu.

- Doce como sempre, não? Pois bem, então esteja lá às nove horas da noite de hoje, e certifique-se de não ser observada adentrando minha casa. E eu menti a respeito de uma coisa, Virginia.

- Por que eu não estou surpresa? - bufou ela, mais para si mesma do que para Draco. - Você mentiu em relação a que dessa vez?

- Bem, não vim aqui comprar tecidos. Até mais tarde.

Dizendo isso, o loiro saiu da loja; deixando uma ruiva exasperada e curiosa para trás.

* * *

Ginny, coberta por um manto para evitar o vento frio, olhou para os dois lados da Place Saint-Antoine de la Padoue; a qual, no momento, estava completamente deserta. Apressou o passo e dirigiu-se ao enorme portão de ferro com um M entalhado em dourado, e verificou que este estava previsivelmente destrancado. Entrou e dirigiu-se à pesada porta de madeira (esta também com a inicial dos Malfoy) e bateu três vezes a argola metálica contra a porta. 

Foram ouvidos ruídos de trancas sendo desfeitas, e o ranger da porta que se abria interrompeu o silêncio noturno. Atrás dela, era visível a sombra de um homem imponente em trajes negros, o que lhe dava um tom de misteriosa soberania.

- Entre, está frio demais para a estação. - disse o homem com uma voz arrastada, ao que a ruiva obedeceu prontamente.

- Obrigada, Malfoy. O vento quase me congelou os ossos. - agradeceu a ruiva, e após tais palavras o loiro virou-se, caminhando em direção à biblioteca.

- Preciso de você viva, e se você fosse congelada dificilmente conseguiria me ajudar. - disse ele, indiferente, enquanto caminhava em passos rápidos. - São nove e sete. Você está atrasada.

- Tive problemas em despistar o Harry; afinal, estou hospedada na casa dele. - retrucou a ruiva. - Além do mais, são só sete minutos, não morreremos por isso. Você não estava hospedado em Versailles?

- E estou. Aqui só ficam os criados, cuidando da propriedade. Assim que terminarmos voltarei ao palácio.

- Por que quer a reforma tributária? Por que quer a minha ajuda, Draco? - disparou a ruiva. - E por que fica me lembrando de 1784? Chamando-me de Virginia e fazendo referências a algo de que temos raiva?

- Você parece uma criança impertinente, com todos esses porquês. Apenas fique quieta por um segundo, sim? E não fale nada sobre o que mencionamos até eu dizer que pode, pois as paredes têm ouvidos.

Ginny olhava curiosa, enquanto ele parecia olhar atentamente um tabuleiro de xadrez enorme, situado no centro da biblioteca; o jogo era observado com mais atenção do que o necessário.

- Belo tabuleiro. Do que é feito? - indagou ela.

- As casas pretas são de ônix, as brancas são de marfim e as peças, de rubis e safiras. - disse o loiro, rodeando o tabuleiro como um felino rondando a caça.

- Nossa, deve ter sido muito caro.

- Nah... Mandei fazer em uma viagem às Índias por um preço razoável, já que tais materiais são irritantemente abundantes na região. - Draco parou por um instante e sua voz assumiu um tom curioso e incerto. - Dizem por lá que tais pedras possuem propriedades na energia das pessoas e todas essas coisas pagãs.

- E você acredita nessas coisas?

- Não tenho certeza ainda, não posso negar nem afirmar nada. Por enquanto é apenas uma religião diferente.

- Fale isso bem alto perto de uma igreja. Eu adoraria ver o resultado dessa heresia.

- Bah isso não é heresia... é apenas respeito a uma cultura milenar. Merda, não me lembro qual era o peão... Ah, talvez seja esse.

Nesse instante, Draco mexeu em um dos peões de rubi, empurrando a peça para baixo até ela sumir completamente; o chão estremeceu levemente e Ginny olhou para os lados em busca da fonte do tremor. O pesado tabuleiro agora se movia para a esquerda, por meio de mecanismos que não apareciam; no entanto, era possível ouvir engrenagens trabalhando. Quando o ruído cessou, a entrada para um túnel apareceu; era uma escada entalhada na pedra.

Draco fez um gesto de cavalheirismo sarcástico e fez uma reverência.

- Primeiro as damas, Mademoiselle.

- Certo... - Ginny disse, estupefata; no entanto, começou a descer as escadas. - Por que me mostrou sua passagem secreta?

- Por que podemos precisar dela, caso o plano dê errado. Esta passagem leva ao um cômodo com provisões de roupas, alimentos, também um cofre e tem saída para o estábulo.

Após alguns segundos, chegaram a um cômodo com várias estantes e armários. Ao ver que Ginny nada dizia, apesar do olhar indagador, Draco começou a andar pelo aposento enquanto acendia as tochas.

- Esta passagem foi elaborada para a fuga rápida no caso de uma invasão ao feudo; eu apenas mudei o mecanismo de entrada. Antes era uma manivela muito incômoda e ultrapassada que ficava atrás de um dos livros... Ela demorava um século para abrir, e isso na prática não ajudaria muito numa fuga. Sente-se, e então poderemos tratar de negócios.

- Eu tenho um certo medo dos seus planos, Malfoy. O último acabou... bem, você sabe muito bem como acabou. Então, se puder falar logo, eu agradeceria imensamente.

- Certo. - Draco desviou o olhar e parou de andar. - Bem,você sabe que após certos... contratempos, mudei-me para a Inglaterra, terra de minha mãe. Lá, meu pai e e eu investimos boa parte de nossa fortuna em indústrias têxteis, e logicamente enriquecemos logo com a produção em larga escala.

- Imagino. Aquelas máquinas substituíram os artesãos de lá e logo mais substituirão também os nossos!

- E não é sem razão, o lucro aumenta incrivelmente. O fato é que eu sou francês, nasci e fui criado aqui. Quero industrializar a França, e isso demanda trabalho - mas os nobres por aqui não trabalham. A nobreza está no sangue, e eu não seria apoiado se começasse a fazê-lo de repente. Preciso mudar essa situação para que eu possa começar uma fábrica por aqui, importando tecnologia britânica.

Ginny esperou um momento e olhou para ele com incredulidade.

- Você quer apenas o SEU lucro, Malfoy, e ainda espera que eu o ajude?!

- Sim, espero, porque não é apenas ao meu lucro que viso! Você não entende, Virginia? Logo mais a indústria, as máquinas a vapor e toda essa tecnologia extraordinária trarão juntos lucros inimagináveis - e a Inglaterra esmagará a economia da França! É isso que você deseja, a falência de seu país?

- Claro que não, mas os artesãos ficariam desempregados!

- Não, eles poderiam virar operários! Pense bem, Virginia! - Draco estava agitado como Ginny nunca vira antes. - Quem tem dinheiro aqui é a burguesia, certo? Imagine então se todos trabalhassem e até enriquecessem! Nobres e burgueses - aí todos pagariam impostos igualmente; logicamente, com mais contribuintes, seria cobrada uma porcentagem ínfima do lucro anual de cada um e a França prosperaria!

- Devo admitir que faz sentido... E como você pretende conseguir acabar com uns mil anos de tradição?

- Primeiramente, tenho que ganhar a confiança do rei. Tenho meios de fazer isso, já que sou , por falta de palavra melhor, amigo do Superintendente Jacques Lebrun. No entanto, o rei é paranóico com relação a conspirações, e sabe que Monsieur Lebrun é falso em sua amizade.

- E o que o Superintendente, que cuida das finanças do Estado, tem a ver com isso? Como ele pode te ajudar a ganhar a confiança de Luís XVI, já que o Rei não o aprecia?

- Estou me precipitando. Vou explicar todo o raciocínio. - Draco nesse momento começou a andar pelo aposento; andar enquanto pensava era um hábito irritante que ele tinha.

- Por favor, mal começamos e eu já me sinto totalmente perdida.

- Descobri que Jacques andou desviando verbas para os gastos pessoais; nada que todos antes dele não fizessem. Mas por mais comum que seja entre os Superintendentes, ainda é crime; portanto, tenho Lebrun na palma da mão. O rei não hesitaria em prendê-lo. Na verdade, quem sabe até gostaria de fazê-lo! Lebrun e o Bispo de Pas-de-Calais andaram descontentes com o rei e os ministros reformistas que o monarca colocou no poder: Turgot, Calonne, Necker e Brienne! Todos eles estiveram na mira da dupla insólita, pois queriam uma reforma tributária.Não te admira que todos tenham caído tão depressa? Os dois certamente mexeram os pauzinhos. Desde que o rei chamou Necker - descendente de britânicos - de volta ao poder, em novembro passado, o Bispo e Lebrun querem a queda de Luís XVI. O rei é inteligente, mas não sabe jogar. Ele sabe que a França está falindo, mas simplesmente não consegue vencer os líderes de minha classe nem os líderes do clero. Ele é muito fraco para isso.

- Sabe... estou me sentindo meio burra agora, porque por mais que você faça parecer óbvio, não entendo o que eles têm a ver com o seu plano.

- É simples, Weasley. Os dois estão armando uma conspiração para tirar o rei do poder e derrubar a dinastia. Estão convencendo, dia após dia, um número cada vez maior de nobres e clérigos de que o rei precisa ser destituído para que eles não percam seus privilégios. Eu, como não quero alguém com personalidade forte no poder - pois não poderia... ajudá-lo - quero manter Luís XVI como uma espécie de déspota esclarecido. Além disso, a região de Pas-de-Calais, a qual o Bispo influencia, é vital para a indústria; está repleta de minas de carvão. Matarei dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: denunciarei Jacques Lebrun e o Bispo de Pas-de-Calais para o rei, com provas de desvio de verbas e conspiração. Dessa forma, terei livre acesso à região e a confiança do monarca.

Draco agora observava o rosto de Ginny através do fogo de uma tocha, esperando uma reação. Os olhos dela estavam estranhamente inexpressivos por um segundo, como se ela tivesse afogada em seus pensamentos. Finalmente, ela levantou os olhos para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Seu tom de voz era entre resignado e zombeteiro:

- Você se acha o rei do mundo, não, Malfoy?!

- Faço o possível, Mademoiselle. - disse ele divertido, fazendo uma reverência sarcástica. - Então, aceitará meu convite?

- Quais os riscos?

- Bastille, exílio, multa e possivelmente forca. Mas esse será um risco somente nas outras fases do plano, essa é apenas a primeira. Estaremos de fato ajudando o rei, então não há riscos - exceto a certeza de ganhar a inimizade de alguns nobres. Contudo, acho que isso não é um risco para você, já que é burguesa. Todos já te odeiam mesmo...

- E onde entra Maria Antonieta?!

- Ah, essa é uma outra fase. Ela exerce tamanha influência sobre o rei que, para meu intento se consumar, é necessário que ela perca a credibilidade. É aí que entra o risco, pois ninguém desafia Maria Antonieta sem sofrer as conseqüências. Para nossa sorte, sou um jogador muito melhor que ela. Aprendi a não me deixar levar pelas emoções, embora eu sinta tão intensamente quanto qualquer outra pessoa. - Draco disse a última frase mais como um reflexão, mas percebeu que era melhor desviar o assunto; e foi o que fez, rapidamente. - Lembra-se do tratado em que ela prejudicou a França?

- Claro, como poderíamos esquecer o que a austríaca fez? Aquela traidora foi recebida de braços abertos aqui e depois nos apunhala pelas costas, prejudicando os negócios da franceses? Não mesmo! Mas... em que eu poderia ajudá-lo, exatamente?

- Pois então. Você seria a minha ponte com a burguesia e o povo. Se eu simplesmente fosse ao mercado e tentasse influenciá-los ou instigá-los a alguma coisa, eles não me dariam ouvidos. Mas você é uma burguesa, e pertence a uma das famílias mais ricas da cidade; certamente eles te ouviriam!

- Então eu aceito. Se for para o crescimento da França, eu faço qualquer coisa! - exclamou a mulher, sorrindo. Depois olhou para o lado e deu um risinho. - Isso ficou poético, não?

- E até dramático... Mas não importa. Aceita uma taça do melhor vinho de Bordeaux, Virginia?

- Os de Bordeaux são seus favoritos... eu me lembro da sua preferência por eles.

- Não é preferência, é reconhecimento. - respondeu ele, enquanto pegava uma garrafa da adega e a abria. - Malfoy's sabem apreciar as melhores coisas da vida.

- Coisas que têm um gosto melhor quando pagamos por elas, não?

- Ah sim, absolutamente.

Draco agora sorria também; era aquele sorriso de quando pensamos que tudo dará certo.

**---------------------------x----------------------------**

**(N/A):** Ufa! demorei mas voltei!Desculpa desculpa desculpa! não abandonei ninguém dessa vez...assim que voltei da Argentina - aliás, Bariloche é a melhor viagem de formatura do MUNDO, recomendo..os argentinos são lindos e educadíssimos...lá é tipo Porto Seguro com gente mais bonita e gentil! Quando se formarem, vão a Bariloche pela College!!! ( propaganda básica) mas então, meu pc simplesmente queimou o HD.../ resultado: só comprando um novo! Como não posso simplesmente tirar 1500 reais da carteira e comprar um pc novo, demorei dois meses inteiros pra conseguir! Mas enfim, Espero que curtam o capítulo, que trouxe algumas perguntas e algumas respostas... material excelente pra algumas reviews! Vou postar logo, sem revisão mesmo, pq quero saber o q vcs acharam do plano maluco do Draco.. qualquer erro me informem por favor q conserto rapidinho! valeu!

**Kaliope S. Black:** _Mas que mente suja! huahuahhauahahuaha hummmm é mas vcs me deram uma idéia... ;-) Bjos!_

**Biazinha Malfoy:** _O Draco ainda fará muitas besteiras, e pelo capítulo deu pra perceber que já fez mais ainda do que imaginamos, não?Bjos!_

**Angelica:**_ Postadíssimo, e maior que os outros! Não muito, mas mesmo assim, espero que goste!Bjos!_

**Isa Potter: **_É, perfeccionismo nipônico! Esse capítulo eu demorei ainda mais, porque quis pesquisar os tecidos da época, pesos, medidas, data de industrialização e lugares industriais d da época.. foi meio trabalhoso pq a maioria dos materiais se refere à Inglaterra apenas! Mas deu certinho e já achei.. espero que não esteja cansativo! Obrigada!Bjos!_

**Carolzenha Malfoy:**_ É, a maioria das coisas eu to fazendo o máximo...mas ultimamente tenho que optar entre a veracidade e a continuidade rápida da história.. Mas digamos que numa prova de história...se vocês se lembrassem da fic ela traria boas referências da época..) Bjos!_

**Anaisa:**_ Eu não acho que só pq a fic é UA ela tem q sair da linha de JK. Se é inspirado, nao acho justo homenagearmos apenas as personagens, e sim a trama de um modo geral. Vou encaixar tudo que puder para manter a fidelidade a JK, mas me culpo por tirar a nacionalidade deles...( Draco e Ginny não-britânicos?!? Bleh...mas foi necessário! Bjos!_

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy:** _Como você adivinhou? Ganhei dois roxos na bunda, pq simplesmente nao conseguia ficar em pé na neve! Tomei nada menos que OITO tombos no dia de skibunda, e mais uns três no dia de ski...e nao conseguia levantar com aqueles negocios presos no meu pé, foi mto engraçado...huahauhaa Mas então, não diga isso de vc mesma! eu li fics por anos antes de começar a escrever...é só uma questão de coragem! Sobre a Maldição dos Mortos, peguei tipo uma raiva dela...( acho q não vou continuar não, mas quem sabe! E sobre a dívida do Draco...a Ginny meio q concorda...ou ela só quer ficar perto dele?Bjs!_

**Ginny Danae Malfoy:**_ O rei aparecerá mais pra frente... aliás, talvez mais q Maria Antonieta, agora que ele está na mira do Draco, não? ) Bjos!_

**Ana Raquel:** _o sangue nao é o único impedimento dele...tem mta coisa aí q a gente nao sabe ainda...hehehe é apenas uma desculpa que ele usa agora pra desviar os pensamentos dele de...bom, falei demais..) o draco e o harry se gostam tanto quando os da Jk ( ou seja, nada), e isso não vai mudar tão cedo...afinal, eles são irritantemente opostos! Espero que sua curiosidade tenha diminuido um pouco, mas que continue presente ( ai vc continua lendo...hehehehe) bjos!_

**Lika Slytherin:** _Isso aeee vviva as fanfics intermináveis! huahauhaauhahuah é, valeu o apoio! Gostou do pedido? Acho que não é bem o que muitos imaginavam...hehehehe mas isso vai dar confusão, obviamente...continue lendo...! bjos!_

**Tre Star:** _Tento fazer o Draco como imagino que ele seja na verdade, mas não mostre...e o sexto livro de HP mostrou que ele realmetne tem sensibilidade escondida... tento mostra-la tão pouco quanto ele mostrava! Por sorte, tenho um amigo que é simplesmente IDENTICO ao Draco na personalidade...igualzinho! Pra minha sorte ou azar né..inevitavelmente eu me apaixonei por ele, e imagina no q deu...mas somos amigos , e isso já é bem dificil de conseguir, ser amiga de verdade...ah sei lá, já to viajando...huahauhaa! Espero q tenha gostado!_

**BlackishButterfly:** _me deu muito orgulho agora...huahauhaaha Obrigada pelos elogios! Se quiser ajuda pra dar uma engrenada na sua fic, estou à disposição..meu msn tá no perfil! e até q enfim alguém que também usa ponto e vírgula! eu achava q era a unica! Fica bem melhor, mas tenho medo de ficar cansativo demais..me avisem, por favor, se precisar mudar qualquer coisa..criticas construtivas sao sempre bem vindas! e esquiar é legal e fácil, mas eu consigo fazer ficar complicado! Prefiro muito mais só brincar na neve! huahuahuahuaha ( criança? naaaaada)! O melhor da Argentina são os argentinos! putz q povo bacana! e nao podem falar q só pq Bariloche é uma cidade turística q o povo é bacana...eu me refiro aos argentinos de Rosario, Buenos Aires...os mais velhos são super rudes, mas os adolescentes e jovens em geral são bacanas! Vai ver eles têm mais contato com os brasileiros...Lá eles perguntam se vc é brasileira no começo, mas depois eles já sabem diferenciar argentinos e brasileiros só de olhar..é muito bacana meu! bom, mas fic nao é pra falar da minha viagem...heheheheh então yo me voy! bjos_

**OBRIGADA A TODOS, MESMO!**


End file.
